Can you hear me?
by SayHelloToMummyBear
Summary: CID are too wrapped up in their own problems to notice something much, much bigger. Will Gene be able to save them? Or is this too dangerous even for the Guv? Nine hours. Nine hours is enough to change your life, or at least put everything in perspective.
1. Extremely Confidential

**Hello There! You may know us from Last Minute, unfortunately Phoebe is taking so long her get her arse moving that I actually found time for a whole new story Idea! This is a little different from out current story (Don't worry still fairly Galex like!) but it's a little darker. We will be updating both at the same time and we really hope you enjoy this xxx**

**PS: OH! And we dont own Ashes! Tis sad, but true.**

He didn't want to open his eyes. He could feel dust falling and settling slowly on his face. Not daring to move, not even daring to breathe; he lay as still as stone, face down on the floor. He could feel warm blood soaking though his shirt, his hands trembling as he held onto the one thing that was keeping him alive. He figured he had another minute until the pain really kicked in. His breathing became slower and slower as did his pulse. He gasped in and out trying to rid his mouth of the taste of blood. Using all the strength he could muster he squeezed her hand but kept his eyes firmly shut. He didn't want to open his eyes. He couldn't hear anything, or maybe it was silent, he didn't know. The screaming from just moments before was gone, leaving an uncomfortable ringing in his mind. Gene Hunt wasn't a religious man, but restricted by the fact he couldn't move there was only one thing he could do.

Please let her be okay.

Let her be alive.

He didn't want to open his eyes.

NINE HOURS EARLIER

Alex burst through the doors of CID that morning exactly thirteen and a half minutes late and immediately noticed four things wrong with the scene that met her eyes.

Number one, Ray was actually doing some work! He was pouring over a file on his desk and scrawling notes down on it before reaching for the phone nearest to him, not even stopping to look up when she entered. Two, Shaz was scowling behind her desk, opening and shutting draws with more force than was strictly necessary; quite unlike her usually happy chirpy self. Three, Chris staggered into the room, attempting to single handedly carry several cups of tea. Her eyes narrowed at him. _He never makes tea!_ And finally, Gene Hunt was nowhere to be seen.

She sighed inwardly with relief. Tidying up her hair by tucking a few curls behind her ear, she walked casually towards her desk and sat down. With the inhabitants of CID so absorbed in their own business and Gene nowhere to berate her for being late, she relaxed. She shook off her white leather jacket across the back of her chair and rubbed her arm self consciously over the layer of foundation, hiding the bruise that had begun to develop. Nobody would know she was late.

'Interestin night las' night, Bolly?'

Alex, In spite of herself and much to Gene's amusement jumped about a foot in the air. She turned round to see him, leaning against the wall behind her desk, wearing the world's largest smirk on his face.

'What?' She asked, in the vain hope to sound innocent

'Why yer late!' He barked. 'I'm goin' ter assume the rest of us aren't jus' early.' He walked around to the front of her desk 'Interestin night?'

Alex looked down and began sorting though a mountain of paperwork. 'Yeah...' She replied quietly 'You could say that.'

Gene frowned gently at her for a few seconds. That wasn't quite the reaction he was going for. She continued to sort through the files, her hands trembling slightly.

'Yer alrigh' there Bolls?' He asked gruffly

She looked up 'Yeah' She replied in a cheery voice, smiling up at him 'No, Im great. Really'

He continued to keep her gaze for a few moments longer, unconvinced, before looking away and briskly changing the subject. 'Good, because we've got a case' He snatched a file from under Chris' arm, almost causing him to drop the tea and slammed it down on her desk. 'Get yer teeth stuck into that' and with that he walked back into his office, shutting the door and blind behind him.

That's it? She thought. No snide remarks about one night stands? Not even staying to pitch the case? No fire up the Quattro?

Alex began to flick through the file wondering what could have happened in the thirteen and a half minutes she missed that was making all her colleges behave so strangely.

Behind the glass door of his office Gene had poured himself a scotch. He looked at his watch, too early? He reminded himself not to be stupid. It was never too early for scotch. He swung his legs up onto his desk and leant back in his chair, thinking hard.

He had a file sitting in his lap. The front read: Detective Inspector Alexandra Drake, and just underneath that in red capitals read: EXTREMELY CONFIDENTIAL.

He was battling with his conscience. Although he liked to think he knew his Bolly well he couldn't help but wonder what secrets his DI could be keeping from him. Just then he could hear the moans and groans of CID though the walls as Alex began to brief them on the case along with the squeaking of somebody writing on a whiteboard. He grinned to himself. _Bloody women._

At that very moment his curiosity got the better of him and he drained his glass before plonking it down on the table and flicking the file open...

Gene grinned to himself. For starters the complaint section was uncharacteristically large. He began to run his finger down the list.

_Foul language – _That didn't sound much like Alex

_Ignoring standard police procedure _– That sounded more like Alex

_Taking unnecessary risks in an undercover operation – _Definitely Alex

_Storming a Homosexual Rights march, Hijacking the protesters pink tank and using it to run over one of the men's cars _– What? He read the sentence again, then again to be sure and eventually decided to move away from the complaints section.

He looked though the pictures of her but stopped immediately when he noticed he was smiling. _Bloody Poof. _

Reading further down the page he began to read about her life before she transferred to the met. Suddenly something caught his eye, and his heart stopped dead in his chest.

Bolly...

'Chris?' Alex asked

'Yes Boss ...er Ma'am?'

'If you don't mind me asking, why does Shaz look like she's going to murder you in your sleep?' She looked over towards Shaz who was glaring in Chris' general direction. Chris looked a little uneasy.

'I don't know what's up with her recently B...Ma'am, one moment happy one moment sad, all I said was that she looked clever today and she went ballistic' He looked so confused that Alex couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

'Clever?' Alex asked

'Yeah. In a good way like. I like clever girls'

'I think maybe when Shaz asked how she looked, she wanted to hear pretty, not clever'

Chris' mouth formed into an understanding O shape and Alex laughed. 'Tell you what, you get a start on this...' She handed him the case report 'And I'll have a word with Shaz'

'Thanks Boss' Alex waited for a second 'Er...Ma'am'

'No problem Chris'

And with that she made her was over to Shaz' desk, unaware of the man waiting, and watching her from a corner of CID, the smooth handle of a gun, held firmly in his hand. He spoke quietly into a black radio, held up to his mouth.

'I have eyeball on the target'

He waited a few seconds, watching Alex talk with Shaz before lifting it to his mouth once more and whispering as quietly as he could.

'Lift off'

**Dun dun dun! Lots of mystery and hopefully enough to keep you intrigued. Please please please take the time to review, it means the world. Until next time, take care x**

**Phoebe and Eliza xxx**


	2. Wake up

**Hello again, I know its been a while but hopefully it's been worth the wait. This story has a fairly slow start but there will be action galore soon, promise! Thanks to all the people who reviewed on the last chapter, you're amazing xxx**

**PS: We don't own Ashes! What a shocker!**

Gene kept his eyes glued to the paper. He couldn't bring himself to drag them away. He felt a gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach along with a painful pang of understanding. His heart sank further as he read the sentence once more.

DI ALEXANDRA DRAKE TRANSFERRED TO THE METROPOLITAN POLICE AFTER THE DEATH OF HER DAUGHTER, MOLLY DRAKE.

Her daughter. Alex had often talked about her daughter, Molly. She was always vague. _She's not with me at the moment, _was her response whenever she was asked. He looked at her through the glass and finally understood. He had always suspected that Alex was broken in some way, much like himself. It's how they became so close, well closer than they were to the others...

At that moment Gene was hit with a wave of guilt and he slammed the file shut. He suddenly felt as if he was intruding. This wasn't his business to read but it was too late, the knowledge couldn't be erased from his memory. Him after his divorce, and her after the death of her daughter, it seemed, Gene wandered, as if they were both in this shithole for a reason; to save eachother.

And then, finally, the impossible happened.

Alex Drake made sense.

Gene Hunt didn't usually think like this. He's as hard as nails. He's not a great bloody poof and he certainly doesn't let his guard down. Well not often anyway. Before he even managed to get to the end of his trail of thought, he had made his mind up. He was going to ask his Bolly out on a date.

After all that Gene shuddered to himself. He could only handle so much romantic crap in one go. He got up and suddenly had the need to go and beat somebody up for no particular good reason.

* * *

Alex wandered into the little kitchen neighbouring CID, her head pounding. She was heading for the sink when it happened. All the lights fizzled and went out. The radio that just seconds before was blaring Bowie, was cut out and replaced with static. She stood in the pitch black, not daring to move. Then a spotlight blinded her, she shielded her eyes with her arms when she heard the sobbing. She recognized it instantly. It was her little girl.

'M-Molly?' She whispered, her voice trembling. The sobbing continued. It was coming from the radio. She stepped out of her spotlight towards it and said a little louder 'Molly? Is that you?'

The radio screeched and Alex jumped about a foot in the air, her breathing jagged. Then Molly began to speak.

'Mum, can you hear me? If you can I want you to listen carefully, this is very important. If you can wake up... on your own I mean, I need to you to do it now. I need you to wake up... wake up'

'Molly, Im so sorry, I'm trying. I promise...' But she continued

'The damage that the bullet did was too bad, they repaired most of it but they couldn't get it all...' She took a deep shaky breath

'Molly' Alex choked, placing her hand gently on the radio

'The only thing that can keep you alive is this drug' She continued 'Unfortunately it's also the drug that's keeping you in a coma. They say they're out of options, if they take you off the drug you'll wake up...'

'Great' Alex said breathlessly, almost laughing 'Do it! I can wake up!'

'But you will only have a couple of hours before...before you die'

Alex's face fell 'No' She whispered 'No, I can't die!'

'Evan's given them the go ahead. They'll be a few hours whilst they round everyone up and then...' Molly's voice grew thicker '...and then they'll wake you up' Her voice broke and she sobbed again before taking another deep breath 'I guess I'll see you soon. Mum.'

'Oh Molly...' Alex shut her eyes and felt Molly's hair tickle her face; she could smell her shampoo as she leant over and kissed her cheek. Alex lifted her hand and touched the exact spot where she kissed her.

The lights began to flare up again and the music faded in once more. 'NO!' Alex practically shouted, her hands trembling, her voice, desperate. 'Just give me a little longer! I can get better! Molly, I can't die, you need me-MOLLY!" But her voice had vanished and been replaced by David Bowie on the radio.

_Im Happy...Hope you're happy too... _

Alex collapsed into a plastic chair and lent her head back against the wall, allowing the tears to stream freely down her face.

* * *

At about five that evening Ray was flicking though endless files and reports. Something wasn't right, where had it all gone?... He reached the end of the pile and slammed the file he was holding back onto the desk, making Shaz jump.

'It's not here!' He said angrily, checking and rechecking a box of evidence

'Blimy Ray, you're starting to look like Ma'am' Shaz grinned at him, Ray glared back. 'What are you looking for anyway?' She added quickly.

'The evidence on the Michael Wright case' He said, hopelessly opening and searching random drawers.

'Michael Wright?' Shaz asked 'Wasn't he that murderin' scumbag the Guv put away in Manchester?'

'Yeah' Answered Chris 'Apparently 'e broke out recently, the guys up in Manchester recon he's coming to London'

'What?' Shaz exclaimed, clearly alarmed 'How could he- who helped him break out?'

'His minions' Ray spat 'He was in the drug trade, there are loads of scumbags just waiting to do 'im a favour'

'And he's coming to London? What for? Revenge?' Shaz asked, her eyes wide.

'Don't worry baby, they'll never get that far, they've got every police station in the north looking out for them' Chris reassured her

Shaz smiled at him and Ray looked just about ready to vomit when Viv came in the room 'Ray, about the evidence on the Michael Wright case.'

'Yeah skip?'

'Gone. All of it. It wasn't signed out by any of our lot. Somebody must have come in and taken it all.' He paused for a moment, trying to read their expressions 'But I'll be heading off home now, night everyone'

'Night Viv' Chris said as he left, the door slamming shut behind him.

Ray and Shaz simultaneously stopped breathing. This could only mean one thing. Michael Wright or whoever was working for him had been in CID, and were quite possibly still there.

They both leapt to their feet at the same time.

'What's up with you two?' Chris asked, taking a bite out of a pink wafer. They both stood and watched him as he munched, waiting for the penny to drop. Realization slowly dawned on his face and he nearly choked to death on his biscuit. He too leapt to his feet.

'_Shit! _Where's the Guv?'

* * *

Gene eventually found Alex alone in the kitchen, perched on the countertop with a mug of tea in her hands.

'Right Bolly, what've you got for me?'

'What?' She asked looking up

'Christ on a bike Bolls, the case! I am paying yer aren't I?'

'Yes! Sorry...' She hopped off the counter top and began to explain, but Gene stopped her mid-sentence.

'Stop there Bolly-' He grabbed the top of her arm and she looked at him. His expression was angry. He then pulled out her arm by the wrist and inspected it. To her horror, she now saw the purple bruise up her arm and over her shoulder was dark and very visible.

'What's that?' He said without looking at her

'Nothing, I...' She tried to pull her wrist back but his grip remained firm '...I slipped, fell, It's no big deal just...'

Gene used his other hand to push her leather jacket and top over, exposing her shoulder and with it the nasty looking bruise.

'Don't bullshit me Bolly, what happened?'

Alex finally pulled herself free. 'I don't want to talk about it'

To her surprise he lowered his voice 'Alex, if somebody's been hurting you I need to know' the sudden use of her name threw Alex off.

'Fine. It's nothing. I was on my way to my flat last night some bloke tried to threaten me on my way up, said he knew you actually'

'What?' Gene spat, his eyes blazing 'What did he do?'

'Nothing'

'Nothing?' Gene said dangerously, his voice rising 'Is that how you got that then is it!' He pulled out her wrist once more

'Alright, he knocked me around a little bit, nothing I can't handle' Gene didn't take his eyes away from her arm, he looked disgusted.

'Bastard' Gene spat. 'Who was it? I'll kill him' He finally let go of her arm and it hung loosely by her side.

'I wouldn't be so fast there, Mister Hunt'

The voice chilled Gene to the bone. He knew who it was before he turned round. He also knew what was coming next.

A Gun clicked into place.

Alex heard a woman scream and Chris' frantic voice yelling 'SHAZ' from the other room. She automatically started towards the door but she felt a hand grab her and roughly pull her back. Staggering, she came face to face with the man who had confronted her the other night. The cold barrel of a gun was pushed hard into her neck.

'Don't move'

Alex stopped dead but then noticed that the order had been directed towards Gene who had run forwards towards her. Their eyes met. He was looking at her in a way he had never done before. He was standing stock still, his hands balled into fists and his eyes wide with...was that fear? Without taking his eyes off hers he asked.

'What do you want Michael?'

* * *

**What do you think? Thanks so much for keeping up with this story, it's fairly obvious that it's going in a promisingly Galexy direction. Sorry again for the wait! We really hope you've enjoyed this chapter (If you have please please review) and until next time, Take care, **

**Phoebe and Eliza xxx**


	3. Baited Breath

**Okay, we're not even going to mention the long wait for this chapter because everyone who started reading this story has now died of old age. This chapter kind of kicks off the story. We didn't really plan this one out, we're just going to make it up as we go along. So let's see how that works out ;) Can we just thank all you reviewers we'd give you all a big hug if we could :D ****Get's a bit dark in this one but hopefully it explains a lot and as always watch out for a little bit o' Galex xxx**

**

* * *

**Gene and Alex were led back into CID at gunpoint. Alex's heat was racing. She tied to keep a straight face but this didn't change the fact that she was terrified. She stumbled over her own feet twice as she walked along; sick with nerves. After her second stumble she felt something on her arm.

Gene had Taken her elbow and was leading her gently along. She looked at him but he didn't look back, yet his grip remained firm. He didn't let go once they had stopped, it was almost as if he was scared to let her out of his grip for one second. Alex however, didn't mind. The warmth of his fingers wrapped around her arm meant suddenly, she wasn't so scared anymore.

Alex looked around, everyone else had gone home. I was just the five of them- Herself, Gene, Chris, Shaz and Ray. They had formed a kind of barrier, standing shoulder to shoulder.

'Do you fink we're goin' to die? Chris?' Shaz asked, in a heartbreakingly shaky voice

'They'll 'ave to blow a hole through my head before they get anywhere near yer baby' Chris answered

'Too bloody right' Added Ray

'Will yer all shut up' Gene snapped 'Nobody is goin' to die. Not on my watch and definitely not in my bloody department!'

Alex felt a fleeting surge of affection towards her constructs as she stared, wide eyed at the few men surrounding them. Each holding a loaded gun pointed at one of their heads. The affection suddenly turned to anger. These were _her _constructs.

She looked at the door. Locked. She looked at the windows. Locked. She looked at the emergency exits. Locked. Locked. Locked. They had thought of everything. Whatever this was, it was planned. Michael swaggered up to Gene, not lowering his gun.

'Hands' He ordered.

Gene glared back at him with a hatred so strong it could have caused flowers to wither and die. There was a moment's pause. 'I said' He commanded slightly louder 'give me your hands' there was silence again. Michael's finger stroked the trigger.

'Gene...' Alex whispered desperately, her voice shaking 'Gene, do what he says'

Gene shot Alex a glance, let go of her arm and then slowly raised his hands out in front of him.

Michael punched him forcefully in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. Grabbing his wrists he began to tie him up.

* * *

Once they were all bound and sitting back to back in the centre of the room, Michael's colleges left. The prison escape, the evidence and helping him hijack CID. Their work was done.

Michael was once again the centre of attention, and he was loving it.

'So Mr Hunt, we meet again. I believe last time you saw me, it was I that had my hands tied behind my back. Funny isn't it...how things change'

'I don't see anything that's changed. You're still a dickhead...'

'SHUT UP' He screamed. They all jumped. His polite scathing manner was dropped instantly. He glared at Gene for a second before pacing the room again. Alex sighed loudly to herself, _Great. He's a psycho_.

'I'll just get right to the point shall I? Besides my revenge for you putting me behind bars there is a reason why I'm here. Last time we met Mr Hunt, I had a girlfriend. Would you like to know where she is now?'

This time he remained silent.

'So would I...' His voice grew quieter and somehow, more disturbing 'I would just LOVE-' They jumped again '-to know just where the lying, cheating, treacherous, scheming little BITCH is now!'

'But you know' He whispered, moving forwards so he was standing, looking directly down at Gene. 'You...' his voice was now shaking with anger 'You, turned her against me. You, took her away from me'

'She came ter me, Michael, when she found out what yer'd done. She did the right thing, wanted nothin' more to do with a murderin' scumbag like you'

'WHERE IS SHE?' This time he really lost control, his gun pointed directly at Genes face. Alex practically held her breath.

'I personally promised Zoe tha' she would never 'ave to see yer again. We gave her protection, a new address, a new life, one withou' you in it. Do yer seriously think that I'm goin' ter shatter all that and let you bastard anywhere near her just because you brandished that in my face?

Michael brought his gun back to his side and laughed. The sound chilled Alex to the bone. Being a police psychologist she had worked with scary people all her life but there was something really unsettling about Michael that she couldn't put her finger on.

'You took her away and if you don't give her back...' His eyes glinted

'What are you goin' to do? Throw a tantrum?'

'Like I said Gene, things have changed. You now have more weakness' than you'd care to admit'

'What are you talkin' about?' Gene said angrily

'Last time me met, you weren't in love' He replied in an almost sing song voice. Like an older brother teasing a younger one.

Gene couldn't find the words. He simply made an indignant sound with his throat. There was an awkward pause. 'I don't know what yer on about'

Gene didn't see but at that moment Ray's moustache twitched, Chris elbowed him in the ribs and Shaz waited with baited breath.

Before Alex knew what was happening she was grabbed and pulled roughly upwards. She tried to fight back, but being tied made it difficult.

'What are you-get off me!'

Michael dragged her up in front of Gene, the barrel of his gun pressed under her neck. He pulled her up straight against him.

'Well I know what you see in her Gene, she's gorgeous!' He laughed, pulling her around as she tried to fight him off.

'Let go of her' Gene spat, his heart pounding in his chest

'Any brains in that pretty head of yours sweetheart? How about I blow it open and check?' He lifted the gun to her temple.

Alex fumbled with her fingers, trying to prise off his crushing, steel grip around her chest. She gasped for air as her struggling became weaker 'Ow, I can't...can't...'

'Get off her!' Gene shouted, struggling to get up

Alex's face turned white and Michael chuckled as she grew weak and limp.

'LET HER GO! SHE CAN'T BREATHE! LET HER GO!'

Michael let her drop to the floor. 'Temper temper.' He grinned and then his face turned serious. 'Your time is running out, faster than you think, just listen...very carefully.' And with that he left. 'I'll be back!' They heard him call before the door was slammed loudly behind him, the lock clicked in place.

Chris, Ray and Shaz all started talking at once.

Alex lay curled on the floor, the colour fast returning to her face. She gasped and choked for air.

'Alex' Gene muttered, doing his best to get over to her. He turned her over on her back 'Are you alright?' Her gasps continued. 'ARE YOU ALRIGHT?' He yelled more urgently.

'Fine, 'm fine' She croaked, blinking the tears out of her eyes and attempting to sit up. Gene rushed to help her as best as he could. 'What did he mean about listening carefully?' She asked.

'The man's a psycho, it could mean anything...' He began

'Shhh' Alex interrupted. She closed her eyes 'Can you hear that?' They all stopped talking and there was a moments silence before...

Gene's stomach plummeted, he knew that sound.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick...

* * *

***gasp* So what did you think? There will be more about the Molly/Alex story next chapter. Please please review, makes our day. Hope you had a great Christmas and we'll see you soon. Take care, Phoebe and Eliza xxx**


	4. Two Hours

**We're back again and exams are behind us until well into next year! Whohey! So that will mean hopefully we will be better at updating. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they always make us smile. Sorry it's just a short chapter today, we had to have a brainstorming session when we realized we had NO idea where this story is going!**

**Sorry for the wait, please don't hate us! Oh and also we don't own ashes to ashes...surprisingly.**

tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick...

It took about ten seconds for the panic to set in. Gene began trying to struggle against the material binding his wrists, swearing profusely. Shaz began to hyperventilate, burying her face in Chris' shoulder to stifle her dry sobs. Ray simply froze.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick...

Alex took a deep breath in and then exhaled slowly. Trying as hard as possible to push the ticking noise out of her head she tried to think straight. Slowly and carefully she began to shift and slide her wrists around within their bounds. After about half a minute the fabric became looser. She continued with this movement until in one swift move, she pulled her hands free.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick...

Next she untied the rope pinning her arms to her body, and her legs. She then stood up and shook the rope free. Gene, Shaz and Ray who had still yet to make any progress in untying themselves looked up in disbelief. Alex caught Gene's gaze and held it there for a good few seconds.

'No big rush there Bolly, we could always jus' wait and explode 'em off us.'

Alex broke out of her trance. 'Right! Sorry...' She knelt next to him and began to untie his wrists with trembling hands. After she got his hands free she tried to do the ropes pinning his elbows to his sides. This was hard as she couldn't get the angle right.

'Hurry up Bolly,' Gene said, his voice shaking ever so slightly. It seemed that the ticking was getting to everyone.

'I can't- for Christ sake- It won't... I can't get the angle right. Urgh!' Losing her patience she moved and sat down on Gene's lap, finally managing to loosen the knots. Gene looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't, he simply raised his eyebrows. He could smell her perfume, her hot breath on his skin...

It wasn't until she pulled the ropes free that he realized he'd stopped breathing. 'Right!' He said briskly, pulling the ropes off his legs as Alex began to help Shaz. Once everyone was freed and standing once more, there was a few seconds of stunned silence.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick...

The urgency of their situation began to flood through their veins and finally the Guv snapped into action.

'Right! The doors are all locked so Ray and Chris see what you can do about breaking them down. Everyone else, find the source of the ticking. NOW!'

They began to turn over tables, pull out draws, and turn boxes upside down, working as fast as they could.

Gene's breathing was out of control as he yanked files out of cabinets by the fistful. Pulling shelves away from the wall and sweeping objects off the desks and onto the floor.

'Guv? It's barricaded. The bastard's bloody barricaded us in!'

'WHAT?'

Alex was looking under all the desks and chairs on her hands and knees. It had to be here somewhere. Where was it? It was so loud, why was it so loud?

She looked up and her heart missed a beat. There it was, taped to the bottom of her desk. Pulling it down she stood up slowly, holding it carefully in her hands.

'Guv?...GUV!'

He turned and saw her holding it. The little colour left in his face, disappeared in an instant. Alex dropped it down onto the table as if she'd just realized what she was holding. They all gathered round and looked at the little LED clock on its face. To their horror they saw it was going down. Fast.

Shaz took in a shaky breath 'Two hours.'

Gene moved suddenly and grabbed a telephone. 'We need to warn someone...shit!' He lifted up the cord for them to see, it had been cut. He moved onto the next telephone, it was also cut. All the phone cords were cut away; there was no means of communication.

'CHRIS, RAY, DOOR!' Gene raised his voice. There was no hiding it, it was time to panic. He ran over to help them. Turning back to look at Alex he immediately noticed there was something wrong. 'Alex? Alex are you ok?'

Alex tried to answer but she found she couldn't. Everything had gone very, very cold. She could just about manage a small shake of her head. She tried to take a step towards him, but wobbled dangerously.

'Hey, Hey, Whoa there!' Gene ran towards her just in time as her legs gave way. He caught her before she hit the floor, she was completely unconscious.

Alex had no idea where she was.

Everything was pitch black. Her mind was spinning; she couldn't feel her arms, or legs or anything for that matter. It was as if she was just floating though empty space.

And then the pain started.

It grew and grew and grew until it became unbearable. She tried to scream but she couldn't move. She was completely paralysed, unable to even feel the floor beneath her feet, if there even was one.

Then a hand gripped her shoulder, and all her senses returned with a force like a punch to the gut. She felt oddly comfortable and then she realized she was lying down; there was a pillow beneath her head and the ticking had gone, only to have been replaced by a beeping noise.

'Mum?'

The florescent lights stung her eyes from beneath their lids and she could feel herself covered in plastic tubes. Where was she?

'Mum?'

Then, an indescribable wave of emotion overpowered her. It wasn't being played though a radio or the TV, it wasn't echoing in her dreams or whispering inside her mind. This was by no means a figment of her imagination. It had come from right next to her and it had never sounded so real.

Alex knew that voice.

**There we are! Please let us know what you think. Hopefully next chapter more will happen :L See you soon, **

**Phoebe and Eliza xxx**


	5. 10 Bags of Sugar

**First of all thank you to all out reviewers you're fab! Extra cake for you! And we know, we know, our updating skills are appalling and we deserve to be shot. But nonetheless here is the next instalment of Can you hear me? (a little warning, we have NO idea where this is going!) Enjoy!**

* * *

Drip.

_Oh god, my head... Fuck! It feels like somebody's stamping on it._

Drip.

_Where am I? What happened? What's going on?_

Drip.

_Ok Alex. Think. Let's break it down. What happened...? Gene! Where's Gene? Jeez! My head is going to explode! Where the hell am I?_

Drip.

_What's that noise anyway? It's really, really starting to piss me off..._

Drip.

_Ok. Calm. Calm down Alex. Let's just open your eyes , shall we? On three, Ok... Three...two...one..._

Drip.

_ARRGH! FUCK! Right. We'll just keep those closed for the time being I think. Man... now my eyes are stinging too._

Drip.

_Oh, Shut up._

Alex's eyes slowly and surely flickered open. She squinted in the bright light, letting her eyes become accustomed and taking in her surroundings.

She was in a bright, shining hospital room.

The first thing the saw was the banana bag. Full of a clear liquid it was dripping slowly and loudly down a tube and into her arm. Well, that explains the noise. She stared down at herself pale, limp and lifeless in the cotton hospital gown. Her body was covered with stickers and wires. Not daring to move her head for fear of the pain getting worse, her eyes darted around the room.

They fell upon a large complex piece of machinery. Alex's heart leapt. There was absolutely no way that was made in the 80's. Her pulse rose in excitement, proven as the beeping on the machine next to her accelerated.

I've done it! I've done it, I'm home!

Eye's watering with warm, sweeping relief, Alex looked around to see Molly in the corner. For the first time in about two years Alex looked at her daughter. Fast asleep, on a chair by the window. Her shiny blonde hair was down past her shoulders and covering her face, reflecting light from the early morning sun that filtered through the blinds. She was leaning sideways against the wall, her knees tucked up into her chest and a cup of half drunk coffee perched precariously on the chair next to her. She had discarded her shoes on the floor and her feet were bare. She was wearing skinny jeans and an oversized, green fleece that clearly belonged to Evan.

She looked so peaceful, Alex thought. Although she looked the same age her face seemed a little haunted, somehow older. She had dark shadows beneath her eyes from lack of sleep and her cheek was pink from leaning on the wall. Alex listened carefully to her slow and steady breathing. Her bag had spilled over littering the floor with books, an uneaten chocolate bar (Snickers not Marathon) and her Blue iPod. Alex smiled. iPod. She hadn't seen one of those in a while.

Molly looked just so serene it made Alex's heart melt. She didn't want to wake her but on the other hand she thought she had waited long enough. Clearing her throat a little Alex spoke.

'Molls?'

Molly's eyes snapped open in surprise. You could almost see the wave of emotion ripple through her. For a second she looked completely dumbfounded.

'Mum?' She blinked hard. Twice.

'How are you my Darling?' Alex asked, her voice unintentionally breaking at the end of the sentence. She smiled the biggest smile in the world, trying not to chuckle at the expression on her daughters face.

'MUM!' With no warning Molly ran up and jumped onto the bed, throwing her arms around her Mum she clung on tight. She wasn't going to let go. She wasn't going to lose her. Not this time.

'I've bloody missed you, sweetheart' Alex said, squeezing her daughter as hard as she possibly could.

'You have no idea' Molly whispered back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gene Hunt was standing in several feet of hypothetical shit.

'Jesus' He muttered as they stared down at Alex on the floor. 'Picks 'er moments, that one.'

'...what do we do now Guv?' Shaz asked, her voice trembling. She seemed to be the only one that couldn't block out the sound of the ticking, a constant reminder of the ever more imminent explosion.

'I have no bloody idea.' He answered quite truthfully as the four of them stared down again, painfully aware of the fact that the only person with the brains to get them out of the situation was currently rendered unconscious on the floor. 'But standin' here like a bunch o' poofters isn't gonna do anythin.'

As they got back to their genius plan of trying to break down a barricaded door, Gene felt a pang of longing for Alex's input. That was when he spotted the black police radio on the floor. With a surge of Hope he grabbed it and began to speak.

'Come in. This is DCI Hunt.'

'Sir.'

Gene felt his heart lift. It was ok. They were going to be ok.

'Right, listen up. There is a situation in CID. A live bomb will go off in approximately one and a half hours. I need back-up, Bomb squad and an ambulance. Here NOW.' He gestured to the others and they all gathered round the police radio, listening hard.

Silence.

'Come in. Can you hear me?'

A soft, bone chilling, chuckle emerged from the radio. Gene's heart sank. Shit. He knew that laugh.

'Having fun, Gene?' Michael's unsettling voice taunted at him.

Gene's mouth was dry. He couldn't speak. Their last piece of hope... gone. It was ok though. He could do this.

I'm the Guv. I'm their Guv. It's my job to get us out of this. I just need a plan. The Gene Genie always has a plan.

But there was still a nagging voice at the back of his head. You can't do this. You can't save them. Gene ignored it.

'Where is she Gene?' Michael asked 'Where's Zoe?'

Gene's heart sank as his thoughts went back to Manchester. Zoe Richard.

Zoe Richard was Michael Wright's fiancée. They were happily engaged for a year, the poor girl, blissfully unaware of the fact her fiancée was one of London's most vicious drug dealers. Until one day Wright was ripped off, sold about 10 bags of sugar rather than the drugs he was promised. He went ballistic, found the guy and shot him dead, there and then. Unfortunately the man's wife was in the other room, she ran in to see what was going on and bam, he shot her too. After two gunshots the landlord came to see what all the noise was about... to cut a long story short it was one of the bloodiest cases he had down in Manchester.

Gene had his team working on it for weeks, it looked like they were going nowhere until Zoe Richard come down to the station. Having found out what her fiancée had done she produced a whole file of evidence. The drugs, the gun, bank statements, photographs... the lot. All she asked for was that he would never find her. Gene promised he wouldn't, easier said than done. A week later she was in hospital, having been beaten within an inch of her life. If the neighbour hadn't called the police, she would have been dead.

Gene beat himself up so much over that one. He still blames himself. He swore to her that it wouldn't happen again. Zoe was given a new home, new identity, complete safety. He promised to her personally that Michael Wright would never go near her again. He got along well with her actually. He always had a bit of a soft spot for Zoe, the whole team did. And if there was one thing Gene was not going to do, that would be letting her down now.

Michaels' voice brought him back to his senses.

'Where is she Gene? TELL ME!'

Gene shook his head; despite the fact Michael couldn't see him. 'No. I'm not going to tell yer.'

'I ask you Gene, how's Alex?' There was an unmistakable hint of glee in his voice.

Gene didn't answer at first. 'What do you mean?'

'She's been awfully quiet. It's almost as if... well it's almost as if she isn't even there.'

Gene could hear his heart beating in his throat as he whipped around.

Alex had gone.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Alex seems to have a talent of getting herself into trouble, even when she's unconcious! And Michael just keeps on getting more and more evil :D please please leave a comment and let us know what you think. Until then, take care, Phoebe and Eliza xxx**


	6. Let it Be

**Hello! Remember us? We're wearing full protective body gear so you don't stab us all to death for being so lazy updating. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed the last chapter! Here is your cake. *gives cake* We dont own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars *sobs* ...yet! *Evil Laugh***

**Hello, Eliza here! When I was writing part of this chapter I was listening to the song Let it Be by the Beatles, so if you want to have the full experience xD You can open it up in youtube ready and I'll put a *** where you should play and stop :D I thought it would be fun, anyhoo we'll stop waffling and let you enjoy (hopefully) the next chapter xxx**

_Gene could hear his heart beating in his throat as he whipped around._

_Alex had gone._

Warmth spread over Alex, slowly filling every inch of her body. She was lying in a dim hospital room, the glittering stars just visible through the only window. Molly's head was rested gently on her chest as Alex clung onto her only daughter in silence; the only sound coming from the soft, calm whirring of machines. But neither of them was asleep.

The doctors had told her she had only hours left. After saying her goodbyes to everyone, friends, colleges, Evan, even her ex-husband Alex had stayed like his. Her arms wrapped tightly around the only thing that really mattered. There were no tears; there wasn't enough time for that. But there was a calming atmosphere in the room, contentment, a sense of finality and closure.

_For somebody who is supposed to be dying _Alex thought to herself _I'm feeling pretty good_. Molly hadn't moved for ages, she could well be asleep but Alex knew she wasn't. _She probably thinks I'm crazy. _Alex thought, smiling for the first time in goodness knows how long, as she thought back over the last couple of hours…

'Mum?'

'Yes?'

'Who's Gene?' Alex's heart froze at the name. Truth be told she had been trying her best not to think about him the whole time she'd been back. 'You said that name' Molly continued. 'When you first arrived, that was the only thing you said. Gene. Who is it?'

'I don't think I can tell you that'

'And why is that?' Molly answered, a sudden familiar stubbornness to her voice that made Alex smile.

'Because you'll think I'm mental'

'I know you're mental' she answered in a matter-of-fact voice.

Alex laughed out loud 'Now that is true' then she paused. Why not? Why not tell Molly everything? It's not like it mattered anymore. 'Okay, Fine. I'll tell you.' She took a deep breath. 'I was shot and then I woke up. In 1981…'

Alex talked and talked as Molly listened. She ended up telling her everything about that world. All about the people her job, the cases, the voices though the telly, Molly's voices. She told her about Gene and her feelings for him, she told her all about Chris, Ray, Shaz, Her parents. She even told her about Luigi's and her little flat. She explained about Sam Tyler, she told her about the highs and the lows. Friends she made, enemies she made, her moments and mistakes. Molly listened avidly. Laughing, gasping and sniffling at all the right moments. Alex felt a fresh surge of affection for her daughter most of all because she believed every word.

A stab of pain brought Alex back to the present. Molly had elbowed her in the stomach. How long had she been reminiscing for? Alex didn't want to look at the clock. She didn't want to know the truth.

'Molly'

'Yes?'

'I'm sorry. For everything.' Alex desperately tried to keep her voice steady

'Don't be stupid. You don't need to be sorry' Molly said firmly

'But you need me' She protested

'Somebody else does too.' Those words hit home. She was talking about Gene. Alex knew she was. The thing about Molly was she always knew the right thing to say. And more often than not, she was right.

'I love you. You know that?'

'I know. I love you too.' ***

Alex smiled, feeling a strange warm elating feeling, almost as if she was floating in her own body.

'Mum?'

'Yes?'

'Mum? Hey, are you ok?'

'Yes. I'm fine.'

'MUM!'

'What is it?' Alex asked, a little annoyed

'Oh my god…' Molly started backing away from the bed to the wall 'MUM! HELP SOMBODY! HELP HER!'

Alex looked at her, confused. 'Molly I'm fine. What are you talking about? Are you ok?' She sat up and to her horror she found herself sitting up out of her own body. She stepped away, feeling strange, light and warm as if she wasn't quite there. Alex looked at her other self, lying on the bed and her heart sank.

The other Alex was whiter than a sheet, her eyes glassed over, her frail body covered in scarlet blood. She watched it all happen in slow motion. Nurses and doctors were running in and swarming her, carrying equipment, injecting her, playing with the machines and shouting instructions to each other. She didn't catch any of the words, all the sound had merged together.

One of the nurses had hold of Molly and was trying to steer her away. Molly struggled against her will all her might, screaming for her mum at the top of her lungs. She kicked outwards, her eyes sparkling and wide with fear, her face red with effort, her hair flying around in all directions.

Evan simply stood and watched the scene through the glass doorway, his coffee still clenched in his hand. He seemed unable to move, unable to speak. He simply watched, wide eyed, his face completely expressionless.

'CHARGING… CLEAR'

There was a loud electrical noise and Molly screamed again

'CHARGING…CLEAR'

'MUM! NO! MUM!' Molly choked, screaming though tears.

'CHARGING…' But it was over. The room gradually fell silent. The nurse let go of Molly who was no longer struggling. The nurses and doctors threw down their equipment. A couple bowed their heads in respect.

Alex watched, mouth wide open in horror as it began to fade away. Evan's coffee fell to the floor and spilled in slow motion as he ran for Molly holding her tightly in his arms. A stony faced doctor slowly closed Alex's eyes and then it was gone.

Everything was gone. ***

* * *

Shaz Granger had been wound up to breaking point. Never before had she been this scared. Never. But it wasn't her own life she was worried about, as well as Chris there was somebody else she loved in danger, somebody she'd never met.

'Keep searching!' Gene yelled. She had never seen The Guv this on edge before. He had decided, since Ma'am's disappearance, there must be some kind of secret exit. This was what they were looking for.

She stopped and looked at Chris for a second who, for some reason was opening and shutting the same cupboard door. She felt her heart sink; she was going to have to tell him. The thing was, Shaz was pregnant and Chris, bless him, had no idea. She went up to him as Ray emerged from the kitchen. 'Nothing!' He said angrily.

'Chris…' Shaz said gently, her voice shaking. Chris jumped.

'Don't worry baby, we'll all be fine. The Guv will…'

'No' Shaz interrupted 'I've got something I need to tell you.'

He stopped trying to move the filing cabinet. 'What's up?'

'I was going to tell you but I couldn't find the time and then all this and…'

'Shaz.' Chris said, sounding surprisingly firm, his face grim 'What is it?'

'I'm pregnant.'

Chris stared at her in silence. He opened his mouth as if to talk but just closed it again. Despite the situation, Shaz almost laughed at the dumbfounded expression on his face. After a few seconds Chris finally spoke.

'You mean like…pregnant…pregnant?'

'STUPID SKINNY, SCRAWNY BASTARD' Gene was shouting from inside his office, they ran inside. He was standing on his desk that had been pushed to the side of the wall, its contents littering the floor. He was looking in the vent on the wall. 'THE BASTARD DRAGGED HER OUT THE BLOODY AIR VENT' His voice sounded strange and echoey as it rang though the ventilation system. He whipped round.

'Wonder Chris!'

'…Yes Guv?

'Down you go'

**Again sorry for the delay, more coming soon we promise and good news! We actually know where it's going! Thanks for keeping up with the story and pleeeaaaseee *begs* leave a review :) Untill next time, Take care xxx**

**Eliza and Phoebe x**


End file.
